


Charmed, I'm sure.

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Club Fic, Discord Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, drarry discord, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Prompt: Unexpected. (Draco just wanted a dance)





	Charmed, I'm sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: 368 Words.

"You're sweet," he says to me in a tone so unexpected, it leaves me speechless. 

"What'd you mean, Potter?" I ask, straightening up. "It's a simple question." 

He smiles, closing the distance between us, and rubs his thumb against my jaw. His eyes crinkle, as if now, he's smiling with his entire body. He leans in close to place a kiss on my cheek. 

"Just so sweet." And then, he walks away. 

I'm not much of a dancer but tonight when I asked Potter to dance with me, the last thing I expected was to get such a comment. I've been coming to this club for months now, and though dancing is rarely done here, I've seen him dance with everyone. Mostly, it's writhing bodies until two or three men start snogging then head to the backroom, the back alley, or back to one's place. 

I only wanted a dance. Maybe I'd expected too much.

And doesn't that just break my heart a little? I thought we were past this. I thought we were friends, stupidly of course, I'd thought another rejection from Potter wouldn't hurt this much. 

But it does. 

"Hey…" A new voice speaks is in my ear. I turn to see a man, older, with dark skin, amber eyes, and a devilish smile. "I've seen you around. Want to go out back?" 

Out back. No dancing, I suppose. No snogging for all the world to see. Straight to business. 

I agree because sweet I may be; I'm also in need of an ego boost. 

He holds my hand, introduces himself to me, and I've already forgotten his name. As we start to walk away, I'm pulled back. 

"Where are you going?" 

Potter. 

I want to roll my eyes. 

"I thought we were gonna dance." 

I scowl at Potter who glares at _whathisname_ until he leaves. 

"So we're dancing now?" I'm annoyed. 

Potter looks at me as if I've just grown two heads. "Yes. You were supposed to follow me."

"Oh," I say stupidly. "So I didn't and entertained another. You got jealous?" 

Potter frowns and his ears turn slightly pink. 

I bite my lip and say the first thing that comes to mind. "You're sweet."


End file.
